


Он тебе не нужен

by Monstrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто стал помехой для Саске на пути мстителя. И Итачи решает устранить эту помеху. Выйдет ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он тебе не нужен

Учиха Итачи знал обо всем, что происходило в жизни его брата. Личный шпион в логове Орочимару прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями. Он докладывал Итачи подробный отчет: когда проснулся Саске, какие выучил техники, сколько часов тренировался, на что тратил оставшееся перед сном время. В своих докладах шпион даже умудрялся рассказать, сколько младший Учиха затратил чакры в день, каковы успехи в практике шарингана, и даже точно говорил, чем Саске питается. 

Итачи молча кивал и, не улавливая в отчете что-либо интересное, отпускал шпиона выполнять работу дальше. Скучные доклады, как ни странно, вполне устраивали его: по ним можно было видеть, что Саске четко идет к цели и ни на что не отвлекается. 

Однако в один прекрасный, так сказать, день шпион пришел к нему с весьма неожиданными вестями: шиноби Конохи - команда №7 – нашли убежище Орочимару. 

Итачи вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что это значило – Наруто встретился с Саске спустя два с половиной года. И уж точно не упустил такой шанс и попытался уговорить Саске вернуться в деревню. Попытка, естественно, с крахом провалилась, а вот оказала – не оказала она влияние на его младшего брата, Итачи понял уже потом, когда в очередном докладе его марионетка подробно описала сколько времени, с каким лицом и в какой позе Саске задумчиво сидел на развалинах, уставившись хмурым взглядом в насыщено синего цвета небосвод.

Ему даже думать не пришлось: Итачи знал, кто виноват в том, что его брат сбился с идеального графика и заполняет свою голову совершенно ненужными мыслями. 

Раньше он не воспринимал Узумаки Наруто всерьез, но теперь мальчишка стал серьезной проблемой. Саске потихоньку начал “исцеляться”, приходить в себя – это непозволительно. От неугомонной крысы пора избавиться. Нет, не убивать. 

Итачи скривил губы в ухмылке. Страх – верное средство против нескончаемого желания вернуть, помочь, спасти от разрастающейся тьмы. И он прекрасно знал, как добиться этого страха.

***

Истинный хищник знал, когда нужно напасть на жертву из засады и растерзать ее в клочья. Они встретились, когда Наруто отправлялся на простенькую одиночную миссию. Тот сначала замер в удивлении, а потом, как и ожидалось, полез драться. Зря полез.

Итачи блокировал удар и скрутил мальчишку за долю секунды, прижав к дереву. Наруто брыкался, пытался вырваться, что-то яростно рычал, но Итачи с непроницаемой маской лишь сильнее сжал стиснутые в захвате запястья. Что-то хрустнуло – Узумаки пискнул и прикусил губу. Сам виноват, думал Итачи, прижимаясь к напряженной спине. 

\- Что тебе надо? – севшим голосом спросил Наруто, уткнувшись лбом в ствол.

\- Чтобы ты перестал в нем нуждаться, - холодно в ответ.

Наруто вскинул голову и глянул на него через плечо широко распахнутыми глазами; в них читалось непонимание. 

Итачи вздохнул, вспомнив об узком мышлении мальчишки.

\- Ты мешаешь Саске иди к цели, а он должен расти. Не тормози его, если сам так ничего и не понял о мире за пределами твоей воображаемой страны счастья. 

\- Подонок, - рявкнул Наруто, зло сверкнув глазами. – Это все из-за тебя! Черта с два я брошу его и позволю ему превратиться в такую же падаль, как и ты!

Итачи сжал руки сильнее, и Узумаки зажмурился, замолчав.

\- Процесс необратим. Ты не Бог, чтобы переписывать его судьбу, - он наклонился к его уху, из-за чего блондин задрожал от непозволительной близости. - Чтобы было легче, советую запомнить раз и навсегда: он тебе не нужен. 

Наруто вздрогнул. В словах ясно сквозил приказ, которому, даже при всем усилии, не подчиниться – невозможно. Он сжал зубы и неожиданно охнул, почувствовав, как холодные пальцы пробрались под кофту и поползли по животу вверх. 

\- Что… 

Закончить не успел: его приложили головой о жесткую кору дерева. Перед глазами поплыло и потемнело, в ушах – отстраненный, приглушенный шум, будто его держали под водой.  
Пользуясь моментом, Итачи расстегнул оранжевые штаны, дернул вниз, позволяя ткани собраться у ног. Избавлять от куртки Учиха нужным не считал, но все-таки дернул язычок молнии, расстегнув ее, просто так, для вида.

Когда он без всяких нежностей и подготовки вошел в расслабленное тело, мальчишка захрипел и дернулся, и был тут же с силой прижат со спины. Боль была невероятная; не выдержав, он заплакал, кусая губы – по-другому сдерживать болезненные стоны не получалось. Жесткая древесная поверхность царапала грудь, оставляя на загорелой коже красные разводы. Итачи обхватил дрожащее плечо, перекинув руку через шею, надавил, заставив Наруто поперхнуться слюной и сипло задышать.

\- Он тебе не нужен, - не слова – шипение, пробирающееся в самые потайные уголки сознания, оседающее там, словно невыводимое пятно на одежде. Гипноз, зомбирующий раз и навсегда.  
Не нужен, не нужен, не нужен, - грозным эхом отдавалось в мальчишеской голове. 

Учиха не жалел парня – вдалбливался в него резко, при этом сдавливал шею, не давая дышать. Он знал: Наруто больно. И именно этой боли он и добивался, потому что с такими, как Узумаки, другая боль не имеет значения. Унижение, самобичевание за собственную слабость, уязвленная гордость, детские выводы и страх – великолепный маршрут, задевающий все слабые стороны юных гордецов. После такого не встают даже самые стойкие, не возрождаются самые упорные. Его маленький план идеален, хоть и подл и мрачен. 

Но брат важнее. Важнее целого мира, всего вырезанного клана и уже тем более – жалкого белобрысого мальчишки, возомнившего себя незнамо кем. Ради Саске стоит ломать чужие жизни, проливать невинную кровь и заставлять ненавидеть себя. 

Напрягшись всем телом, Итачи шумно выдохнул – единственный звук, который он себе позволил за все это время. А после отстранился и застегнул плащ, глядя, как, дрожа и хныкая, Наруто скатился по стволу и сел на земле, мокрыми, выпученными глазами уставившись на траву. Итачи знал это взгляд. Сначала всегда было неверие и смутное подозрение, что произошедшее – привидевшийся кошмар. Осознание придет потом, когда уймется дрожь и тело вновь начнет слушаться его. 

\- Он тебе не нужен, - снова, но уже мягче повторил Итачи. – Не нужен так же, как и ты ему. 

Наруто слушал и не понимал, о чем говорил Учиха. Сил ответить не было, да даже если бы нашлись – не стал бы, потому что Итачи позади него уже не было.

***

Учиха Итачи никогда не просчитывался. Каждое его действие, шаг, взгляд – все четко продуманные пункты одного невероятного плана. Но ошибается каждый. И он не исключение. Итачи был в замешательстве: Наруто впечатляюще быстро оправился после их встречи, повзрослел, стал чуточку серьезнее, но не более. По-прежнему та же уверенность в глазах и улыбка на пол-лица. И то же бесконечное желание вернуть единственного друга, несмотря ни на что.

Даже, казалось бы, изживший себя Итачи, неспособный чувствовать, не смог удержать улыбки: в этом белобрысом мальчишке невозможно разочароваться.


End file.
